My Brother, My Prince
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: Light Fluffy, almost sickeningly cute, Seto left home leaving Mokuba with thier parents, Mokuaba remembers his loving brother, Seto refuses to just leave though, he had his reasons
1. Default Chapter

Kari: sorry to all who want me update my other works this little idea would not leave me alone  
  
Yami k.: this time it is a full fledged Mokuba/Seto So beware  
  
Kari: yep, sickeningly fluffy  
  
Yami k.: another warning this is a highly A/U story so keep in mind it is different then in the show!  
  
Kari: We no own! Other then that ENJOY!  
  
Yami k.: on a final note ~~!~~ means begin and end memory  
  
** Start Story  
  
They were at it again, it made the teen feel sick, the way they would sit there in the centre of the room and pretend everything was fine. None of it was fine; he couldn't be the only one to see that could he? No, one other person knew, one other person could see through his eyes but he got away left him all alone. Alone in a huge house, all by himself only all the money he could ever want to comfort him. Most people figured he lived a dream rich ass parents, they cared for him, he got all he wanted, super star looks, the whole nine yards. The one thing he wanted was out.  
  
Mokuba got up off the couch had been pretending to read in, he had come and sat in the family room with his family, like they could be called that, long enough he was so sick of it all. So sick, he attempted to make a swift and silent exit leaving behind the book he had been hiding behind earlier so they wouldn't have tried to make conversation, didn't work.  
  
"Where are you going Mokuba hunny?" His mother asked in that sickeningly fake sweet voice, it was filled with care she didn't actually feel towards her youngest son. The eyes that regarded the boy were cold, blue chips of ice, sending chills down his spine, was she even human?  
  
"Work" Mokuba mumbled just loud enough to pass as an answer, he looked away, holding eye contact was slowly causing his heart to go numb. Work what work, he did it all in class, smart kid.  
  
"That's my boy" it was his fathers turn to turn those normally loving words into something that suffocated Mokuba and made him want to lash out. Instead he did what they did, what living with them had taught him, forcing a smile he emptied his soul and gleefully replied.  
  
"Thanks a lot dad" Though I'm probably not even your real son, he would never have said that, not out loud anyways. From the out side it was all so perfect, loving mom, loving dad, three genius sons, money, what more did anyone want in life? The answer was simple, love, the one thing the parent lacked, they cared little for their children as children, as a way to attract the media and to flaunt their power that's what they were, no emotion needed.  
  
Mokuba fled the room, almost running down the halls to find his sanctuary, passing his own room he flung open the large door to a room that was supposedly out of use. Carefully he closed the door behind him, this place was his he liked to think that his parent couldn't get him here. Here he didn't have to deal with his mother, all she cared about was her social life, how the book club thought of her, or how rich the neighbours thought she was. She didn't care about family matters; gossip meant more to her then her youngest son. His father was no better, always gone on long 'business trips' come back tanned and very happy. All that mattered to him, it was his business and all his whores. Mokuba had met one, by accident, she seemed even more fake then his parents he hated it so much -he hated all theses fake people.  
  
Here no one could touch him, not in this place, it wasn't fake it was the only place in this entire house that wasn't fake, and that wasn't filled with negative feelings. This was once his brother's room, when he moved away he requested it not be touched in anyway by the servants, now Mokuba came here to be free for a bit. This Room held all the warmth of his past, it was his everything, almost like Seto was still here. Seto was his Brother, his helper and his guardian, all in all Seto was his night in shining armour and Mokuba was a princess needing protection. Now that Seto wasn't here all he had now was this room.  
  
Mokuba lay in the bed curled up in a ball, there was no way the sheets could still smell like his brother but he could imagine right? It had been over a year now since Seto had slept in this bed, more often then not with Mokuba also tucked away, curled into his chest like a kitten. Mokuba always felt safest when Seto held him like that, it was something he had grown up relying on, Seto. Tears rolled down Mokuba puffy cheeks, sure he was 16, to old to cry but he couldn't help it, there were days when he couldn't stand being alone. All alone to hear his ragged muffled sobs echo off the walls. Over a month since Seto last called or sent a letter, the latest one said that one had said that he might be going to America. There was no way Mokuba was going to live with his brother all the way over there. It was bad enough he lived in a different part of Japan.  
  
"Brother" Mokuba whispered caressing the soft sheets, it still felt like Seto in this room, the warm fuzziness that dulled his senses. "I miss you"  
  
~~!~~  
  
"I can't do it!" a five year old Mokuba stomped into his brother's room, he was red faced and pouting. His eyes flashed in anger and he looked pleadingly at his older brother. The ten year old who had been working at his desk put it down and rolled his eyes, Mokie took everything so seriously!  
  
"What is it?" He looked at the smaller boy's hair that was soon to grow long and luxurious was now short around his chin, knotted because of his hands constantly running through it. Mokuba looked quite upset as he walked over and climbed onto Seto's chair, he plopped down on his older brother's lap.  
  
"I can't read it!" he whined, he then proceeded to lay the book out in front of Seto. He had been trying to get it all morning, nothing had worked, there were pictures but he found they made little sense to him without the words. Few of them looked familiar, the words were to long the five year old was quite fed up by this point.  
  
"Let's have a look then" Seto looked over the head of the child in his lap, he kissed the hair softly, Mokuba was so cute, the image of innocence in his little pyjamas pouting over his inability. Seto glanced down at the book it was the story of sleeping beauty, he began to read, underlining each word as he said it with one hand, the other was wrapped around his little brother's waist to keep him from sliding off.  
  
The story ended all too soon in the eyes of Mokuba, the story was fascinating and the way Seto spoke made him feel calm and happy, he wanted another one, sure this one wasn't over yet but he could tell it was almost, the prince found the princess.  
  
"The prince kissed the princess and she woke up, the moment she awakened she recognized her one true love, the rest of the castle awoken with her, the spell have been lifted. The price and princess got married and lived happily ever after." Seto finished, Mokuba had been still for the last few moments, he hoped that he wasn't asleep because his leg was going to be. "Mokie?" he asked softly, he didn't want to wake the child up if he WAS asleep.  
  
"Seto, I have some questions" Mokuba twisted in Seto's lap till they were face to face, he eyes were clouded with confusion and his eye brows knitted in a frown. Seto could have giggled at the sight; it was so adorably confused.  
  
"What?" Seto was dimly aware he should be studying but he liked spending time with his little brother way more then he liked working, just a little longer.  
  
"Did the prince kiss the princess like this?" Mokuba leaned up and kissed Seto softly on the cheek, his lips made a soft smacking noise and pulled back still looking confused, Seto grinned, leave it to Mokuba to think of something like this.  
  
"Yes but on the lips" Seto was grinning slightly when soft lips brushed his own, deep blue eyes widened, Mokuba pulled back again.  
  
"Like that?" Seto was blushing deep red, and nodded mutely.  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba smiled sunnily up at his big brother, he was so helpful like the prince. "Seto?"  
  
"Yeah?" Seto could only smile now, it was Mokuba's thing no one could be awkward around him, such a pure untainted heart.  
  
"Will you be my prince?" Mokuba was serious dead serious, Seto would have laughed if he hadn't been taken so off guard.  
  
"What? Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Will you be my prince?" Mokuba repeated slowly, it seemed to fit in his simple child logic, "because, I love you, the princess loves the prince, you protect me, and your always helpful like the prince in the book, maybe we can get married, I'll make a pretty princess I promise!" Mokuba looked so sincere, he looked like he really want to be a princess at that point, his eyes were huge and slightly wobbly, hopefulness reflected in his storm grey eyes. Seto smiled softly, sure it was weird but he couldn't say no to that face.  
  
"Sure Mokie I'll be your prince and protect you always"  
  
~~!~~  
  
The Birds sang the sun filtered through the curtains to land on the curled for of a teenaged boy, grey eyes cracked open. Sun light surrounded the figure, a small sigh escaped his lips, he had fallen asleep some time during the night. He looked around the room on more time before he had to leave, there was school to attend to, all to keep his parents away form him.  
  
"Why didn't you take me with you?" Mokuba looked around the room, as safe as he felt it always depressed him to be here all alone. He fled from the room to get his own clothes, today was going to be a bad day he could feel it. Why did he have to be so much younger then his siblings? Both left when they turned eighteen, Noa had only been gone a month now, but as much as Noa and him hardly knew each other he missed the aqua haired boy too.  
  
~~!~~  
  
"Seto?" Seto looked up form his computer; he was now twelve years old. Tall for his age and overly proper, perfectly combed hair, perfect school uniform and everything. He smiled and his usually cold eyes lit up with happiness, his favourite little brother walking into the room, he had just gotten home from school. Mokuba quickly shed the jacket to his uniform, it was summer but the jacket was mandatory, the seven year old was glad to be back in the cool air of his mansion.  
  
"What's up?" Seto turned the chair so he faced him little brother, unlike his older brother Mokuba was still quite small for his age, the height not quite kicking in, his hair now was partially down his arms not quite to his elbows yet and pulled back in a loose pony tail. His usually pale skin was getting quite the healthy tan from him being outside so often. The child was quite the social butterfly, friends everywhere, everyone wanted to play with the kid that had everything.  
  
"I-I" Mokuba's voice wavered and he looked on the verge of tears, his lower lip trembled and he shook slightly.  
  
"Mokie?" Seto stood up and crossed the distance that separated them quickly, he wrapped strong arms around the smaller boy. He hugged the child close; their bodies fit nicely, Mokie felt so frail in Seto's arms. He led the now sobbing boy to his bed where he sat down and pulled Mokie onto his lap like they always do. "What's wrong tell me" Seto coaxed lightly, he felt very protective all of a sudden, there were times where Mokie would cry in the past of tripping over something, but not knowing what was plaguing his little brother was tearing up his soul. He had a duty as a prince to protect his little brother.  
  
"I'm sorry brother," Mokuba looked down and cast a sad look at the floor, he looked so defeated, Seto wanted to hurt himself for letting this happen, he knew it wasn't his fault but it hurt none the less, as one with Mokuba's looks was capable of doing.  
  
"Tell me" Seto said lightly, right now he needed to know what was going on with Mokuba. Nothing to do with him, but with his brother that hit closer to his heart, he had had the sickening thought a couple of times that he cared more about his brother's cuts and scrapes then he would if one of his good for nothing parents died. They didn't care if Mokuba fell down and bumped his elbow, as long as he looked good at their next party, he was just a doll for them to play with every now and then, it hurt Seto more then anything that this he couldn't save his little brother from. Mokuba dejectedly brought up his hand to brush away a clump of hair that Seto hadn't realized was out of place. The raven strand fell into place with their brother's to reveal a large angry bruise marring Mokuba's cheek, he sniffled a bit. Tears streamed down out of the corners of his eyes, he looked sad, and Seto was mad, at what, he would find out from Mokuba later.  
  
"S-Seto!"  
  
"Who did this to you?" Seto asked gently again, the rage that burned him now would only serve to further hurt his little brother, he looked into the sad grey eyes, they were mirrors to Mokie's soul, that why Seto had always liked them now they were only sad with a great deal of confusion reflected.  
  
"I had a permission form to fill out so I went to find daddy," Mokuba Sniffled again, Seto did not like that way this story was going "I went to his office and there were weird noises, I stepped in, daddy and some lady were"  
  
"Shhh" Seto said, he could quite well guess what happened after that, Dad was angry and slapped Mokie, it had happened to him once, Seto never did go looking for their dad again after that. He stroked Mokuba's fine black hair running it between his long fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry" Mokuba wailed, he must have did something wrong that's why daddy hit him, mom only hit him when he was bad, but he didn't know this time, he was so confused, nothing made sense. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry"  
  
"There there" Seto hugged Mokuba closer to him, his soul went out to the boy sobbing in his arms, he wondered what he could say to make him stop crying, Mokuba had done absolutely nothing wrong to deserve this, to leave that kind of mark he must have been hit quite hard, most likely drunk. The boy was so completely innocent he blamed it all on himself though he had nothing to do with it. "It's not your fault Mokie" Seto rock them both back and forth holding the child, "don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault"  
  
"B-But" Mokuba went to protest, it was his fault he got hit, why else would daddy have hit him if he didn't do anything wrong?  
  
"No buts it was daddy, he made a mistake" Seto said soothingly, he played with his little brother's hair some more, leaning down he brushed his lips carefully over the bruise, his brother's skin was soft. Mokuba turned to look up at that moment. Yet another time their lips met softly brushing each other, Seto pulled back and smiled lightly at his bother, his mind spinning, "Don't worry I'm your prince and I'll keep you safe"  
  
~~!~~  
  
Mokuba threw his bag at the wall, it made a clanging noise as it smacked, there was nothing breakable in it. It had been another bad day at school, he was two years younger then everyone else in his class, even at this school he knew everyone only wanted his money or his connections. That was the way things were but it didn't make Mokuba feel any better, then he had to come home to this empty house. At times like theses he would sit down at his desk and write some thing, any thing to get his mind off of life.  
  
His lap top humming was a pleasant sound, one he welcomed whole- heartedly. Agile fingers almost made the keys sing when they flew over them. His entire heart poured out into the words he wrote, it was his talent he was a writer, he knew that Seto could draw and had heard one day that Noa had a great talent for music. Neither one was the same, he knew that, after all with practice he had become a little better with music but nowhere compared to Noa and that he couldn't draw. Sniffling he realized he was crying again,  
  
"Damn" He muttered, he was crying a lot recently, ever since Noa left, ever since he had been all alone and Seto stopped writing.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Seto again was in his room, it was afternoon again Mokuba was about due home, he stretched and put the work he had been doing away in favour of just sitting and watching the snow fall lazily outside. Inside here he could be himself, he wasn't 'Seto Kaiba' oldest son of an extremely rich businessman, he was Seto older brother to the cutest kid in the whole world. Lately he was having trouble with that, Mokuba was now twelve turning thirteen in less then a week, and everyday he grew more beautiful and fair. Seto couldn't help notice that, and all the little changes, that came with it. Some guardian he was couldn't even keep his own hands off the small boy, he looked out the window, a limo pulled up and the moment the door opened a small body hurled out of it running at top speed to get in the house. Seto couldn't repress a chuckle; Mokuba had never liked snow or rain for that matter.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba was quick he had ran by his room and dropped off his bag and ran straight to his big brother's room. Mokuba leaped from about a foot away and hit his older brother with a thud; they both went sprawling off the chair onto the plush carpet. The light that shone in Mokuba's eyes revealed that he was indeed quite happy, and that something was going down.  
  
"Yeah?" Seto asked breathless, the wind had left him when he hit the floor with his back, he smiled up at Mokuba who sat happily on his stomach fighting slightly Seto could almost feel the smaller boys excitement, he wondered what was going on.  
  
"I get to be the prince in the school play!" Mokuba was twelve but at times like this he almost always acted younger, the joy that Seto could see radiating off of him made Seto smile. Mokuba was happy, he got to be in the spotlight, everyone would see him, mommy and daddy could come and see how good he was, Seto could come and see what a good prince he was going to make. Suddenly something hit him, a vague memory something at the very edge of his mind- hadn't he wanted to be the princess?  
  
"That's great!" Seto smiled happily, Mokuba had been talking about being in a school play for a while, now his childish dreams were coming true. Seto smiled weakly, Mokuba seemed so alive right now so brimming with energy he had to keep close check on hands that wanted to hold the smaller body tight.  
  
"Yeah I'm SO happy! I can't wait!" Mokuba squealed in his cute high- pitched voice.  
  
"I can see that! Please get off of me" Seto grinned weakly, He was having trouble breathing getting the air squashed out of his repeatedly.  
  
"Sorry!" Mokuba giggled and rolled off of Seto, instead he snuggled up to Seto on the ground- it was warm and comfortable.  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Hm?" Seto could feel the heat coming off his brother's body, it was addictive he wanted it. Shaking his head he only snuggled closer because that's what brother's did- right?  
  
"How do you kiss someone?" Mokuba blushed crimson "I've never kissed anyone before and I want to know, I thought you could help me-"Mokuba trailed off, he was rather embarrassed about asking this but who else was there to ask? Noa? All the other kids seemed to know all of this stuff and Mokuba wanted to know as well, no one liked getting left behind.  
  
"Umm well" Seto blushed as well, and looked into his brother's storm grey eyes, what else was he supposed to do but give in. There was nothing he could withhold from his little brother, not even this. "Much like this" Seto leaned up and brushed his lips against Mokuba's they were soft and silky, Seto pressed a little harder, this was his only chance to get this. His one chance to fell theses emotions stirring in him and act on them, he brought one hand up to cup the back of Mokuba's head, silky black strands flowed through his fingers easily. He closed his eyes, for a moment he could be truly happy, for this moment he could be the prince.  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes as well, this was how you kissed, it didn't seem all that great but he wouldn't deny that Seto's lips pressed against his felt good. He wrapped his arms around Seto; there was nothing else he could do with them, nowhere else they could go really. Mokuba was happily just enjoying the feeling of Seto when he felt something warm and wet run along his bottom lip. Gasping softly he gave Seto exactly what he was asking for.  
  
Seto delved his tongue further into Mokuba's mouth it was all he dreamed it would be and more. Mokuba was so soft in his arms and he tasted so sweet, like he had been eating candy earlier. It didn't really mater though, right now all was perfect, Seto sat on his bedroom floor hold his little brother close and kissing him for all he was worth.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Night fell again the repetitiveness of these days alone was enough to drive the teen insane, there was nothing for him to do. At least when Seto was here they could do things together, now that he was alone there was absolutely nothing to do. He lay in his big bed, all the lights were off and the only light was coming from the stars out side, which shone on a corner of his room, where his desk was. It was still early but Mokuba had been sleeping a lot more recently, all of this was quite draining on the youth. His computer on the desk hummed, the monitor was off but it was still on, he left it that way encase Seto ever did decided to write again.  
  
Almost on the verge of sleep, eyes were closed, mind dwelling on one subject only moments before flitting off to another, it was in that time were everything felt like a dream and the two worlds bled together. That is why when the noise first reached the teen's ears he was convinced it was only another part of his mind. The noise repeated it's self, not louder but seemingly more real. Mokuba listened carefully and then decided it was unimportant. This time he settled quite easily into sleep. Before long breaths were even and Mokuba was sound asleep.  
  
Had Mokuba been awake and turned on the computer he would see that a message had popped up 'you have mail' 'your prince: sender unknown'  
  
Kari: I'm going to leave it off there, I don't know if it will be a permanent leave there thing or not, so for now assume I will write another chapter to this  
  
Yami k.: only if you leave reviews though! 


	2. chapter two

Well it's finally time for chapter two to make its debut! I thank all of you who have so kindly reviewed and this is for you! Warnings: nothing big, incest Spoilers: nope Disclaimer: don't own That all?  
  
Start Story  
  
Seto's fingers flew over the keyboard; his eyes seemed to be focus on the screen, the light from the screen casting a bluish glow over his handsome features. He sat all alone in his apartment study; tonight he wasn't doing work for the cooperation, tonight he was doing something more personal. He clicked on some more things, tonight he would get through, tonight he would finally be able to get through to him again. Seto quickly went over the program, this time it was undetectable, she would never know, that damned old hag.  
  
!  
  
"I know you have been talking with him" Her voice was lacking all the normal forced sweetness, right now she was as her true nature- evil. Cool eyes regarded her oldest son, those eyes betrayed the hatred she felt for this being. "I told you not to go near him again" She hissed, "I'll not have him turn out like you, sick filthy disgusting creature you are" Seto stayed perfectly calm, family matters were so difficult.  
  
"He is my brother" Seto knew this comment would mean nothing to a person who didn't understand what family meant but it was the only argument he had. What else was he supposed to say; I need to see him because I love him? Because he is my princess? None of that would work; it would only fuel her anger, this was the second huge argument they had had so far about him- Mokuba. It had all started when she had gone to see Seto about his lack of effort in school social activities; she had stumbled in on her oldest and her youngest son kissing. Since then she had had nothing but spite for Seto, convinced it was he. When he turned eighteen and left she forbade him to ever see Mokuba again.  
  
"That means nothing, I will not have you ruin the integrity of this family," a cold smile passed over her face, "after all it really doesn't matter if he lives or not" the threat wasn't actually stated but Seto still picked it up loud and clear, he swore his heart missed a beat.  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
!  
  
He had not seen, nor heard form his little brother since then; he HADEN'T been banned form talking to Noa so he was sure his little brother still lived. Unfortunately Noa had like him moved away once he was eighteen now no one stood guard over Mokuba. The child probably didn't even know the danger he was in, all alone in that house. Around a week a go he had decided that he wasn't only trying to contact his brother to comfort him but also to rescue him. It was time to assume his role as daring prince and save the princess off in yonder tower. Now it was time to put his plan into action- he had spent weeks developing a program that would encode his letter enough so that it would slip past the systems his father had up without being detected. He only had one chance with this, with high hopes he presses the send button.  
  
!  
  
All day had passed, still no answer form Mokuba, Seto was going to go bald if he didn't stop worrying soon, alas there was no rest for the dashing young prince anxiously awaiting his princesses answer. It came during the middle of an important meeting; Seto was half paying attention, half watching his inbox. The message popped up and Seto's heart soared, it said it was from Mokuba. If it had been a normal letter (A.K.A snail mail) he would have tore into it, instead he clicked the open button and read the letter over. Then again, and a third time just to be sure, he knew this wasn't anything really big, but it felt so important he couldn't help himself. Finally Mokuba was going to be free.  
  
Seto,  
SETO! Where have you been! I've been so worried about you! Well yes I am fine, kind of-you know what I mean. About what you said, simple answer: yes, long answer: HELL YA! Get me out of here ASAP! I miss you so much! Got to go, I'll meet you at the café of Third Street after school today.  
Love you more then infinity, Mokie  
  
Seto smiled lightly,  
  
!  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto looked all around the house he could not find his little brother anywhere. The thirteen year old boy was quite puzzled, normally after school, without fail Mokuba would show up just to jump on him, or hug him- something. He had seen nothing of him beloved little brother, school had been out for over two hours. Instinct? He didn't know what it was, but it caused him to worry like a mother hen, still no sight of Mokuba. He had gone from looking through the house to looking around the grounds of the Kaiba house. It had just rained and Seto's feet and the bottoms of his pants were wet, it was very uncomfortable, the lush green grass was flat under his feet, and wet- very wet. "Mokie!" he called out hoping his little brother would hear him and coming running. No go, Mokuba remained wherever he has hiding. It had never occurred to Seto that Mokuba would be somewhere else, something told him to keep looking around here for his little lost one.  
  
"S-Seto?" it was faint but Seto picked up on it instantly.  
  
"Mokuba?!" he found the small boy sitting under some bushed, he was soaked, the water from the plants seeping into his school clothes that he still wore. It was clear the boy had been crying, big storm-grey eyes rimed with red regarded him sadly. Seto hated to see Mokuba sad and would do anything in his power to make the tears go away. "What's wrong Mokuba?" Seto fell to his knees, soaking them also.  
  
"No one likes me" Mokuba hiccupped cutely and let a few more fat tears roll down his face. It was a truly cute yet heart breaking at the same time. Seto smiled softly at the sight, how easy children loose sight of what matters. Seto once vowed that he would never do that, always know that his little brother was the most important.  
  
"No one?"  
  
"No one" Mokuba nodded sadly, his hair fell into his face and clung to his damp skin, the raven black strands made his lightly tanned skin seem as pale as Seto's.  
  
"Come here" Seto spoke softly; he had to show Mokuba that at least one person still liked him. His long pale fingers brushed along the tear- dampened cheek and push raven clumps of hair out of the way. Mokuba did as he was told and crawled up to Seto; Seto plopped down on the wet grass thoroughly soaking his rear end as well. He patted his lap in an indication that Mokuba should sit there. If Mokuba weren't so small for his age he would have been far to heavy, but as luck has it Mokuba was as small as an eight year old and still fit perfectly in his lap.  
  
Mokuba looked into his brother's calm blue eyes, he sat in his lap facing him, the first thing that Mokuba noticed was that Seto was warm, sitting out here in the dead cold soaked through had given him quite a chill. Everywhere where his body touched Seto's was warm, it felt good, to finally feel heat again, he pressed as much of himself as he could to the heat, it warmed him up slightly.  
  
"What?" he said finally getting impatient at Seto's silence.  
  
"Nothing," Seto couldn't help it Mokuba was acting like this little kitten some one had let him hold once, burrowing and snuggling -the resemblance was uncanny. "So no one likes you?" Mokuba nodded into Seto's chest where he had his face burrowed. Seto wrapped his already long arms around the smaller form; resting his head against his little brother's head he whispered "don't I count?"  
  
"Wha?" Mokuba looked up, confusion shining in his eyes directed at his older brother. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'don't I count?'" Seto smiled "after all, I like you very much" Seto brushed noses with his brother in an affectionate gesture. When he pulled away Mokuba's face was alit with a huge grin.  
  
"You most defiantly count" Mokuba felt stupid, how could he have forgotten about his big brother? His special friend, his only real friend?  
  
"Good, just remember that as long as I'm around there will always be one person that loves you."  
  
!  
  
Mokuba shoved the few things he deemed irreplaceable, a picture of him playing chess with his older brother, a tee shirt that Noa had gotten him, A picture of him and Noa. Little things like that that he could fit easily in his backpack. It was almost time to leave for school; hopefully the last day of school he had to attend at this god-awful place. In with his cherished stuff he shoved his school supplies and prepared for another day of slow torture. Mokuba hated school; he was all alone- always alone. Five years younger then his brother, he had never had the luxury of going to the same school as his only true friend. People teased him, pretended to be his friend- whatever- he had been through it all. Every stereotypical thing you could imagine, but Mokuba hadn't physically been through worse, it's not like his parents beat him or anything. It was all emotional, entirely in his head still he had to be strong to over come it.  
  
He left quickly not stopping for breakfast, as long as he could remember he had never eaten in the morning- just not hungry. When he got to school he might pick something up- maybe. He ran down the front steps pretending not to see his mother peering out the window after him, a hawk watching a little mouse scurry through the underbrush.  
  
!  
  
It was bring your parent to school day for twelve-year-old Mokuba; he was chewing obsessively on the end of his sleeve. It's not that he worried over his parents; they were sponsors of the school, the teachers would smile and be all happy that they showed. It's not his parents he wanted here though, they were nothing to him, nothing special anyways- not like all the other kids saw their parents. He had realized this one-day when he over heard one of the other boys in the school bragging that his father had just solved some big case. It was on this day that Mokuba realized that when his father made millions or landed a big deal it didn't really make him proud or anything. He cared what his older brothers got on their tests; he cared what happened to Seto, and to Noa. There his parents were watching the class go on with their lesson, smiling, no one but him could see how fake it was -he could-, maybe cause he was the one to watch it vanish the minute no one was looking, or maybe on some deep level he did care for them?  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late" A deep smooth voice cut it; it was one Mokuba could recognize in his sleep. The most comforting voice he had eve known- Seto.  
  
"I am as well" Mokuba's smile could only get brighter, both the most important people in the world. Here, here for him.  
  
"And who are you?" the teacher gave them an annoyed look, she was trying to act professional in front on the parents but people kept walking in and ruining it all.  
  
"I am Noa Kaiba" the younger of the two said smilingly, his aqua eyes met Mokuba's with a small real smile. He had inherited his fake smile from their parents.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba" His deep voice was not sugar coated-unlike Noa-ice cold were his eyes as he scanned the class room, when they locked with those large eyes of his younger brother it was like spring came and the ice just melted away. Mokuba smiled as brightly as he had ever before at school. Here he sat at parent day and his whole family was here watching over him. Noa's kind jade eyes, Seto's intense sea blue eyes. Both of them watching him and letting their presence be felt. Mokuba was the happiest kid in the world right now- he tried his hardest and gave his all just to show his brothers that he could be smart like them.  
  
!  
  
Seto had been at the café a full hour before the kid was even let out of school. He couldn't make the uneasiness go away, it was clear what he was going to do was risky. It could be defined as kidnapping, whisking away his little brother into the night hadn't been his first plan but after careful consideration it became the most likely. He had a high position in America all lined up, and two tickets on tonight's flight. Everything was set, the shining white horse, and the gallant prince now all he needed was the beautiful princess, all innocent and begging- to be taken far away form the chains that bind her, or him. All Mokuba had to do was say yes and Seto could make all his dreams come true, just one word and they could be speeding off to America ready to start new lives just the two of them. Soon to be prince and princess riding off into the sunset, always together happily ever after.  
  
"Seto?" He looked up into those huge storm grey eyes. Shaking his head to dislodge those traitorous thoughts, no thinking like that when said little brother was standing right there. Mokuba was panting slightly like he had run all the way from where he had been, face was flushed there were beads of sweat forming at where his bangs hid his forehead. His lips were slightly parted air coming in quickly and leaving just as quickly, small pink tongue darting out to moisten said lips. "You're here," Mokuba plopped into the seat across form Seto and plopped his knapsack on the floor near his feet. "On time as always"  
  
"It's rude to be late" Seto said softly, he was slightly busy taking in the sight of his little brother he had not seen in person for over a year now.  
  
"I'm not late" Mokuba said crossly, sticking his tongue out. Seto smirked, he was feeling better, less anxious that he was so close, his brother was right here safe and sound.  
  
"I never said you were"  
  
"Well, I'm here" Mokuba was about to continue talking when the waitress came by and dropped off a cola for him –his favourite kind he noted absently-. Blinking owlishly he looked at Seto who smiled and nodded.  
  
"We don't have much time" Seto said looking out the window, his voice was grave a contrast to their earlier light-hearted conversation.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mokuba looked at Seto his soft lips still half wrapped around the straw.  
  
"Do you want to come to America with me?" Seto said this with a straight face, desperate for Mokuba to take this seriously. Said teen choked of his cola and began coughing his face taking on a red hue with the lack of breath.  
  
"Really?" hope shone in Mokuba's eyes when he regarded his brother, "please say you aren't joking" the letter HAD said that Seto wanted to get him out of there but to go off to America and live together?! That would be a dream come true.  
  
"I'm not joking, please come with me" Seto gave his little brother pleading eyes, "I can't........." live without you. He wanted to say that, but never, that would be toeing the line, that fragile line he shared with his brother, brothers –not deeper.  
  
"When do we leave?" the devilish smirk that graced his lips was almost to sexy to resist. Seto wanted to take the small boy in his arms and kiss him till .........well till the end of time. It was going to be difficult to live with the boy, but there was no choice he needed to save him, there was no way he was going to leave his baby brother at the mercy of their sadistic mother.  
  
"Three hours"  
  
!  
  
Most people celebrate their birthdays; it was the night before Seto's eighteenths birthday he was laying in bed. Night time coated him room casting everything into shadow. It was roughly 3 am, he had been eighteen for three hours, it filled him with dread, not an once of happiness. After this he would have to go away, some of him wanted to leave but some of him didn't want to leave, not the house itself but what was in it. A creaking noise Seto sat up quickly, sharp blue eyes probing the darkness, he could make out a small shape at the door.  
  
"Mokuba?" He could see the fuzzy outline of his brother inching his way towards his bed in the dark. It didn't help that he didn't have his contacts in either; about four to five feet away he could see his brother clearly. Large white shirt, long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail he slept with. Mokuba crawled on the bed long bangs shadowing his sleepy eyes; his long bare legs were creamy in the soft light filtering through the drapes. He wore boxers under the large shirt but that was it.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba's voice was softened slightly slurred form just being woken up. "Are you sleeping Seto?"  
  
"No, not yet"  
  
"Good" Mokuba lifted the covers and crawled in bed with Seto, the sensation of the cold air sweeping on his warm skin caused it to goose bump. Mokuba snuggled close to Seto, his skin was cool compared to Seto's, his feet were like small chips of ice, Seto resisted the urge to flinch away instead freely offered his warmth to his smaller brother.  
  
"Why are you here?" Seto asked, one long fingered hand came up and played with stray pieces of his brother's hair.  
  
"I had a bad dream" Mokuba said softly, he snuggled closer too his brother still, clung to his thin body like a drowning man. "It was a scary dream," he continued on "I was all alone and it was dark, like night, but darker." That was one of Mokuba's little secrets that only Seto knew, the now fourteen-year-old teen was terrified of the dark. It was a bit irrational at Mokuba's age but he was there was no helping it. "I heard something, like footsteps getting closer and closer, the clicking of long toe nails on the ground- like claws. Something touched my shoulder, it was sharp- I called out, but I was all alone" a shudder traveled through his small soft body as he finished his tale.  
  
"Don't be scared I'm here" Seto hugged his brother tightly. He felt like crying after today he wouldn't be there to protect Mokuba from the black monster of his dreams. "I'll always be with you"  
  
!  
  
Hours later found the two run away Kaiba brothers on the plane, at the beginning of their new adventure. Mokuba was bright eyed and bouncing in his seat, he looked out the window, his smile reflected in the glass.  
  
"We really re going through with this?!" Mokuba looked at his brother, this was dangerous. It could get messy should their parents try to get Mokuba back.  
  
"Of course, I never go through things half way" Seto smiled at his little brother, soon their were going to be together forever now. The seats in this class were large and comfortable; Mokuba had all the room he needed to stretch out. Actually now that Seto realized they had this entire chamber to their selves, no one else was in this class. Seto smiled all alone high in the sky with his little brother it was like some sort of twisted fairy tale.  
  
"I know, I trusted you all along"  
  
"Hn" a comfortable silence fell over them.  
  
Two hours passed, it was quite late and the movie was boring- this found both brothers asleep. Mokuba with his head in Seto's lap, Seto leaned back face peaceful hands both knotted in his little brother's hair. Storm grey eyes opened slowly, he removed himself cautiously form his brother's firm grasp. He winced; the hands were quite snared in his hair. He looked at his brother's serene face, Seto for once looked quite relaxed; it was a happy sight. Mokie always knew his brother was hot, he heard rumours about him, he saw first hand just how beautiful Seto was. At first he had been envious, then it had hit him, it didn't matter it's not like anyone else was going to get Seto's beauty. Mokuba knew form an early age that Seto was his, Seto would do anything for Mokuba- Mokuba too was willing to anything for his older brother. That is why it had hurt so much when his brother stopped writing to him.  
  
"You're so noble, so handsome, so utterly breathtaking" Mokuba smiled, "I'm happy to call myself your princess" Mokuba ran his slim hands through Seto's soft hair. Only while his brother was asleep would he give him what he wants. Yeah, that's right Mokuba knew exactly what his brother wanted; you don't grow up with someone your whole life and be unable to not read them like a book. He did this for Seto, really he did, after all if he also gave into his passion then unthinkable things would happen and it would be blamed on Seto. Not even in the privacy of the nights Mokuba had run away to sleep in Seto's room had Mokie ever gave into his desire to be closer with his beautiful big brother.  
  
"I'm happy to be your prince" Seto murmured, arms wrapping around Mokuba, said teen stiffened, they should not be doing this, after all they could be caught and all Seto worked for would be ruined. Mokie squirmed, or at least tried to, Seto would have none of it though.  
  
"Seto, we shouldn't........." Mokuba leaned into Seto's warmth despite all his little protests. It wasn't fair, why couldn't they do this again?  
  
"Do what? You little pervert, get your mind out of the gutter" Seto murmured in what could be no less then a bedroom drawl. Mokuba's pale cheeks were dusted with a pale pink tinge.  
  
"S-Seto!" Mokuba gasped, Seto's hands ran up and down Mokuba's thin back; they couldn't be doing this! "Stop!" Mokuba wriggled out of Seto's arms and onto his own chair, still blushing hard. "Seto I want this as much as you do............. I mean you're......... hot! And well Seto I love you"  
  
"I love you too Mokie" Seto could tell there was a war going on in his little brother, the teen's eyes were torn and he looked confused as all hell. Seto smiled softly, it was easy to tell where Mokie's concerns stemmed from but- "then why stop?"  
  
"Seto! But what if anyone else comes in?!"  
  
"This is between us, there doesn't need to be anyone else" Seto said evenly, he made a big show of pushing the button that put a sign up that let the airline crew that they would need no assistance.  
  
".........Seto" Mokuba giggled, "You're right, why not?" Mokuba placed himself in Seto's lap again, and kissed his older brother's lips soundly. His tongue delved into the cavern only once tasted before. Pulling back for little thing called oxygen he rested his raven head on his brother's heaving chest. "I love you so much my prince"  
  
"I love you too, my fair princess"  
  
Review please I'll love you forever if you do! 


End file.
